


Flower of Mine

by TransientGuest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awakening, M/M, Marking, Pet, Werewolf, angel - Freeform, powers, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransientGuest/pseuds/TransientGuest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I saw him outside of my dreams I was in the shower and the jerk hurt me. Despite that, I gave him the benefit of the doubt and was lucky enough to meet his whole family. Stupid vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> There was once a child who loved vampire stories. The would read everything about them and come up with new and interesting powers for the vampires to possess. A lot of the powers were outlandish (but not so far as making their shin sparkle) and made little sense to anyone but the child, but still they loved the vampires that they came up with. The child began making stories up of vampires that usually contained other supernatural creatures. They went through a very large stage where they were obsessed with angels and then shortly after werewolves, but always the love for vampires remained unchanged in the child's mind. This story stems from that child's weird view on vampires. And since the child's grown up counterpart hates the summary that was typed for the child's story this intro paragraph was extremely necessary.

We were all sitting… just sitting, looking for something more interesting to do. In my house. Not too much to say about that. The room we sat in, my room, was average sized with an old but comfortable carpet. Most of us sat on it. My bed was worse-for-wear with broken springs jutting up at random places making it an uncomfortable sit. So we sat, thinking of our next _grand adventure_ that was sure to get us into some form of trouble. I was accompanied by my sketch pad, like always, making detailed drawings of just about anything that came into my head. I vaguely heard Matt humming and didn't have to look up to know he was biting his lip. Stupid habit. And Blake, the only girl in the group, was spacing out while twisting random strands of her sandy hair, her eyes closed so no one could see the beautiful chocolate color.

"So… Delano," I heard Frank say from the corner of the room. Slowly I looked up, not quite wanting to stop my attack on the paper. My sapphire eyes locked on his green ones and we both just stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah," I finally sighed.

"Whatcha drawing this time?" he asked being his nosey self. I just rolled my eyes and threw him my book. Frank always had to know what everyone else was doing. At the sound of the pages fluttering through the air Matt and Blake stopped their day dreaming and, instead focused on the sailing sketches. Frank caught it and flipped through the array of drawings until he got to one he didn't recognize. It wasn't the one I had been working on, but it was new to him all the same.

He stared mouth wide open at the drawing. It was a man, a vampire, not that you could tell that from the drawing… I had been seeing him every night in my dreams. He always appeared alone, but in the picture I had given him a dog for a companion. He had a stern, almost cruel look to him, but I found his eyes to be strangely lonely. So lonely and haunting. A few strands of his raven hair were always hanging in the middle of his face, a stark contrast to his pale complexion. The rest of his hair was tied back usually with a rope. I never paid much attention to the clothes he was wearing because honestly they just didn't matter. I could have drawn him in a burlap sack and it would have been okay.

Frank flipped the page and found a side view of the same man, this time licking blood off his newly whetted fangs. His cold grey eyes showing quite plainly that he still longed for blood. I'm pretty sure it was apparent that he was a vampire now…

A few more pages of the same man and Frank was done. He passed the book to Matt then lifted his gaze to me. "So Delano," Frank drawled, clearly amused, "stalk anyone lately?"

"No," I said indignantly lowering my eyes to the floor. "I don't even know if he exists." All signs point to no, _vampire_ , yeah right. Even so, I felt my cheeks heating up slightly as Frank gave me a look. One that clearly said, "you're full of shit".

The book was at Blake now and I was subjected to another reaction. This time from Matt who sighed and shook his head while making a gentle but disapproving _tch_ with his tongue. Blake paged through the images slowly. Stars were forming in her eyes and I swear there was a pile of drool collecting on the carpet around her. "Blake, you might want to close your mouth. I have enough stains on my carpet without you adding more," I pouted, only half joking with her. My carpet, while comfortable was in no way in danger of being mistaken for good quality. It was riddled with stains from paints and the occasional spilled beverage.

"Delano you like him," accused Matt.

" _What!_ " I shouted shocked at my friend's accusation. How could I like somebody that wasn't even real? In spite of that reasoning, I felt my traitorous cheeks heat up _again_. And I'm absolutely positive it didn't go unnoticed by my _friends_.

"Yeah, De, it's pretty obvious you have some feelings for this man," Blake sighed dreamily. "And hey, he's definitely real."

"What?" Matt, Frank and I all asked in unison.

"Yeah, he _has_ to be real. There's no way Delano could make up someone that hot."

"Thanks," I said feigning a friendliness I definitely was not feeling with a sickly sweet smile on my face. I watched, still trying to act pleasant as Matt looked down at his watch.

"Whelp, I don't know about the rest of you" he motioned to the three of us, "but _I_ have places I need to be."

"At ten at night?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah," he whined sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Probably trying to figure out a way to leave without telling us where he was going. Well that wasn't going to happen. And he seemed to sense that. He sighed and finally caved, "I'm helping my Grandma. You know she hasn't been doing too well lately."

"Oh," the three of us said in unison. But really what could you say to that…

Apparently Blake had some ideas though because she was the first one to pipe up. "Well, if Matt can't go… I say we bag it for tonight." She got up from her spot on my blue carpet stretching languidly.

"Yeah, and besides, there will be other days to waste on our harebrained ideas." Frank said, quick to agree with Blake. He stood up and all four of us walked to my front door.

"Until next we meet," I said dramatically clasping each one on the shoulder. "Troops. Fall out!" I gave them a mock salute and watched as they trudged away rolling their eyes.

**~FoM~**

Giovanni awoke after having another premonition about his lover's day. H was now certain his little rose had been seeing glimpses of him too. He sighed thinking of how cute Delano was with his short chestnut hair and that adorable silver streak that made half of his bangs glisten like moonlight.

There was a knock at the door.

Geo, I'm coming in," called a feminine voice. Great just what he didn't need… He looked up as the fiery read head bobbed into the room with Wiccan, her fateful companion, following closely at her heels.

"Hello Chloe," Geo said curtly. Translation: _go to hell Chloe._

"You're thinking of that _human_ again, aren't you?" she accused.

Duh. "Aye, that I am. He's so beautiful, and smart, and independent. I want him. I want him so bad it feels like I might die without him."

"You've never taken an interest in luring pets here before. Why start now?" she questioned genuinely seeming curious.

Giovanni felt a swell of anger at her words, but tried his best to answer her calmly and rationally. "This boy, Delano, he's different than most. He is aware that I am alive and knows what I am. Yet… still he sleeps easily knowing he'll see the horrors that come with one of us in his mind every time he dreams."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy," Chloe exclaimed. "Just remember _brother_ you must pick a pet soon or you will be exiled from this place. And something tells me you won't find another _home_ quite as welcoming as this one." She stormed off slamming the door, trapping Wiccan with Giovanni.

"You know Wiccan, sometimes she even scares me. I don't know how you put up with her 24-7." Geo said to the werewolf as he made his way to the door. "Sorry to leave in such a hurry, but I simply must go watch over my delicate little flower." They didn't understand. He wanted a lover not a _pet_. He shut the door, leaving Wiccan in the room by himself.

The werewolf rolled his eyes, silver door handles insured that he was trapped until the stupid vampires remembered where he was. He huffed a sigh and plopped down on the hard floor to await his mistress's return.

**~FoM~**

I decided that I wanted to get to sleep early tonight to learn more about my vampire friend. I walked to my room and stared, as always, at my curtain less windows. They gave me the creeps. But I was too frugal to spend money on even a cheap pair of blinds.

I walked over to my closet and hurriedly got a pair of pajama pants out to sleep in. I pulled my shirt off and threw it on my floor- it's not like my room's that clean anyway- deciding to pick it up in the morning.

Something white moved. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. It looked like it came from outside. I quickly looked toward the window but whatever I had seen was gone… or hiding. I scanned my bedroom quickly, 'cause obviously that's the next logical place it would be… and went back to changing. Next step was ripping off my pants, stripper style of course, and quickly pulling up my PJ pants. And because I'm a bit paranoid I sent one last glance over to the window before climbing into my lumpy bed and snuggling into the covers.

**~FoM~**

Giovanni sat crouched on the second story window ledge, not having enough gumption to actually step foot in the house and face his love. So there he stayed, watching, as Delano changed, catching a glimpse of his nicely toned body in the process.

Once the young man glanced over at him but he quickly moved to the shadows. He watched as his love trudged over to bed and snuggled up warmly to his covers. He had never wanted to trade places with a blanket so bad in all of his life. Giovanni must have sat there for hours guarding Delano. Finally he worked up the courage to take action.

He tapped on the window.

**~FoM~**

I head a distant tapping, waking me up from my slumber. As I started to move it became louder and more persistent. I sleepily opened the window, trying to let my cat in. She was fond of spending time on the roof of my house, but didn't like to come in doors like a normal cat.

Too tired to keep my eyes open, I drifted off, leaving my window open. Before I was totally zoned out I felt the gentle compression of my bed as the cat came in my room

**~FoM~**

Giovanni, slightly puzzled by his love's behavior quietly clambered in the window onto Delano's bed. He closed the window then started marveling at just how innocent of an angel Delano appeared to be. Shakily he reached a hand towards the boy's face and gently caressed the child's skin. At the cold touch Delano's skin seemed to pale and he gave an involuntary shiver. Seeing this Giovanni quickly tried to pull his hand back, not wanting to make the boy cold. To his surprise he was stopped by Delano. The child was holding his hand. And holding it _tight_. Giovanni looked, sure the boy must be awake, but he seemed to still be sleeping. And Giovanni was trapped.

The kid had strength.

No matter how hard he pulled to get away he couldn't. The boy would just squeeze harder. _He's strong_ the vampire thought, _but how is he_ this _strong. Stronger than me._

Giving up his struggle, Giovanni decided the only thing he could do was get comfortable. He laid down next to the child and prayed that the iron like grip would relinquish before the kid woke up. He really didn't want to explain his presence first thing in the morning.

Thankfully, slightly before sunrise Delano's grip on the vampire loosened and he was able to pry his hand away and escape through the window. "I shall come see you again tomorrow, my flower." He whispered before closing the window.

**~FoM~**

I awoke feeling surprisingly well rested. In my dream I slept with Giovanni. Just slept, nothing else. It was sweet.

But unsettling at the same time. In the dream it was like I could feel his thoughts. And they scared me. He thought I wasn't human. There was no way that was even possible.

I'm about as human as they come. Homo Sapiens Sapiens, that's me, emphasis on the homo. But seriously, just because I'm adopted is no reason to think I'm some kind of extra terrestrial. Then again it was only a dream. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and got ready to sit around all day and do absolutely nothing.

I was eating lunch at around 1:00 when the doorbell rang. Finishing chewing I made my way toward the door. Outside was a very disheveled looking Matt. I hurried to open the door, a look of worry on my face. Matt ran in my house crying and latched onto me. That could only mean one thing. "She's dead, De."

That's what I was afraid of. His Grandmother died. I patter him on the back whispering comforting words in his ear, feeling incredibly awkward the whole time. I mean, what could I say, nothing I did was going to miraculously make his grandma come back to life. I suppose it's more the thought that counts, the companionship that matters and the feeling of not being alone, rather than the words that are spoken.

In the end Matt ended up just talking while I did my best listening to all he had to say. All he wanted to share about a person who was clearly important in his life. He left shortly before dusk, still grieving, obviously, but in better spirits than when he had first arrived at my home.

I went upstairs exhausted from the day's occurrences intent on taking a nice relaxing shower. I stood under the water, eyes closed, basking in its warmth. There was a disturbing chill in the air but I chose to ignore it. I lived in an old house; there were major drafts especially in the upstairs bathroom.

But usually the cold draft isn't accompanied by an equally cold hand resting on my shoulder. I tried to use my super fast reflexes to spin around and almost slipped in the process. I only managed to stay standing because of the vise like grip the person had on me.

"Ah, ah, ah don't be so pushy, my love." A somewhat familiar masculine voice scolded. He kept me facing away from him and began to trail his hands down my chest. I heard a whisper of "perfect" and was drawn in close to his cold body when he gave me a light squeeze. This guy was starting to freak me out. And his hands were so _cold_. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked concern in his voice. And just like that, seduction mode was turned on. "I know something that can fix _that_ ," he practically purred.

I was swiftly turned around and found myself gazing into my dream man's eyes. Of course he'd be the guy from my dreams… right 'cause this kind of stuff _always_ happens in real life. Next he'll actually turn out to be a vampire. I was so wrapped up in my inner monologue that I barely noticed when his lips touched mine.

As quickly as it happened it was over. "Is that better love?" he asked smirking. And now that he mentioned it, I wasn't cold anymore. Go figure, kiss a stranger and I'm not cold anymore, wonder what would happen if I kissed my mother. He caressed my face. And I freaking leaned into his touch.

"What the hell?" I screeched as I yanked my blushing face away from his outstretched hand. Yes I didn't react to the kiss, but this seemed almost more personal.

His smirk widened, "So you're skittish," he purred like pure sin, "I can fix that too." I was given little time to compute the meaning of that sentence before he started to advance on me once again.

I tried to get away fear in my eyes. But while scrambling out of the shower I tripped and fell on the floor. And unfortunately for me he didn't. He got out gracefully and proceeded to loom over me.

That's when I noticed I was still naked.

I blushed and grabbed for a towel and quickly covered myself while still backing slowly towards the door and away from him. I had the feeling he was playing with me, maybe biding his time until I screwed up.

My back hit the door. Why the hell was the door closed? Oh right I was in the shower. How'd he get in? I guess it didn't matter.

What mattered was the crazy guy that was now staring me straight in the eyes. Suddenly I felt like a deer in headlights. I couldn't move, couldn't look away from him. I couldn't even breathe, I was so scared.

"Good," he whispered seemingly quite happy with the way things turned out. At least one of us was. "Now I can mark you."

I have no clue what marking is, but if it involved me and him and more body contact while I was naked I really didn't want to find out what it was. It sounded like no fun at all. I whimpered as he leaned in and embraced me. He rubbed his cheek up against mine and looked at me with pure love in his eyes. It was weird. How could he look at someone he just met like that?

All too soon the look was replaced by another that I could only describe as blood crazed. He ripped off my towel paying no attention to my indignant squawk and dug his right fingers into the soft flesh of my lower stomach. _Ouch_ …

I hissed in pain.

His head moved toward the wound. He began to lap my blood up healing the five puncture wounds like some kind of vampire. _Seriously_? Is this really happening to me? A vampire for real? No probably just a deranged psycho. Yeah that seemed more likely. I looked at the healed wound to see five little blue marks.

"Those marks are permanent, and when the whole design is complete you won't be able to stay away from me." The vampire said proudly.

"Bastard," I hissed weakly. Because really, who did he think he was to come here and do this weird stuff to me? He had the nerve to laugh at me and pick me up. He carried me back to my room and tucked me into bed. The last time someone tucked me into bed was probably when I still needed guard rails on the side so I wouldn't fall out.

He started petting my head and if I wouldn't have been so goddamn tired I would have swatted his hand away or attempted to bite it off. "I don't know what it is about you that makes me go so crazy, Delano. You are a human. I have always been taught to loathe them. You have made me question my very nature. But you blood… It is so pure and sweet like none I have ever tasted. A little bit of heaven that is not afraid to mix with the darkness inside of me. It's as if you remain untouched by the evils around you. Maybe you should question your nature instead of mine. For you are surely an angel, oh flower of mine." He kissed me on the cheek with his warm lips and left through the window. Damn bastard left it open.

I lay in bed too exhausted to move. It started to get cold, but I couldn't even muster the strength to close the window. Shivering, I finally fell asleep.

**~FoM~**

Delano's mother came home from her business trip exhausted. She headed up the steps of her quaint two story house intent on letting her son know she was home before she retired for a much needed rest. When she reached his door her breath caught in her throat.

First of all, the door was open, her son never left his bedroom door ajar. And there was her son shivering and pale as death. She raced over to him and tried to get him to wake up, shaking him calling his name, nothing seemed to work. She placed a gentle hand against his forehead trying to check for a fever. His skin was cold and clammy. His eyes opened but she could tell he did not see. Could not even recognize his own mother. She covered him up, but not before seeing five odd blue marks on his abdomen. They looked swollen and the blue seemed to be spreading right before her eyes. Almost like a predetermined tattoo was being inked by an invisible hand. This was bad. He needed a doctor. She started to cry hugging her son close.

"Mom," he said shakily, much too weak, it pained her greatly to see him like this. "Mom… it's okay… stop crying."

She really wanted to believe his words, but still couldn't bring herself to stop the flow of tears. If anything, the tears grew stronger. "Oh Delano," the poor woman wept, "You _must_ see a doctor. I'll call one up, just stay in bed." She left the room to make the phone call wiping the tears from her eyes. Her sadness was quickly morphing to anger. How dare someone assault her son. He was all she had in this world and she'd be damned if anyone was going to take him from her. She swore to his biological mother that she wouldn't let anything happen to him and she felt like a failure. She had to make this situation right and keep him safe.

And right now he needed a doctor. She picked up the phone and quickly called the house doctor.

**~FoM~**

A doctor arrived in my room. He looked surprisingly young, twenty or so, which I'm pretty sure isn't even possible, with ginger hair and cold grey eyes that looked strangely familiar, hidden behind square rimmed spectacles.

"Well, what seems to be the problem, young man?" He asked staring at me like he expected me to tell him the answer.

News flash buddy, that's not how this works you tell me what's wrong. I glared at him both for expecting me to know what was wrong and for calling me a young man. There was scarcely four years between our ages.

"I was told by your mother that you were still too weak to talk. Looks like she was telling the truth," he said smugly. My mother had lied. I just didn't want to talk to the doctor. I was fine. Well, I was getting better, my stomach hurt a little bit. And I hadn't seen a deranged psycho in almost 24 hours. But the doctor was here and I knew he'd do a thorough examination.

"Now hold still while I check you out," I rolled my eyes and let out a huff. Nothing I said would stop this from happening so I just hoped he'd be quick about it. "Your mother said your chest was bruised. I'm going to check for damaged bones." He placed his rough hands on my upper chest. "Let me know if anything hurts." He lightly pressed on the spot and then quickly moved to the next area, repeating the process over and over, me shaking my head every time he asked if there was pain or discomfort of any kind.

When he saw the mark he uttered a barely audible "ah hah," and gave me a truly sinister smile before putting his hand there and pushing on it. A scream ripped from my throat and tears came to the corner of my eyes. I no longer felt sick from my encounter with the vampire from the night before. I was disgusted that this person that I barely knew would touch me there. It seemed so much worse than the touch that had given me the wound.

I felt a primal urge well up inside me to get away from this man, but I tried to suppress it. It wouldn't look good to run away from a doctor for doing his job. There was, however one reaction that I could not stop. I hissed at the man. Yeah, _hissed_. Like a cat or a threatened parrot.

He looked just about as bewildered by the onomatopoeia as I felt. It took him about a half a second to regain his composure and fix his steely glare on me again. I know I'm the one that hissed but everything about this guy screamed snake. He looked at me seriously, almost calculating and inquired, "Now, Delano, how often does your mother hit you?"

What? He thought my mother… Bullshit. I lost it. Completely and fully I thrashed around on my bed trying to untangle myself from the covers around my lower half. I wanted to get to this man, _kill_ this man. How _dare_ he say that about my mother. I owed her everything. _How dare he._

"Your eyes." The doctor said seemingly enjoying my struggle a bit too much. "Now this _is_ an interesting development. Disgusting pig." He hissed.

I was free and lunged for him. But he was quicker. And stronger. He pinned me to my bed and pulled a shot of some kind from his pocket. He injected it into my shoulder. My world swayed. Everything lost its focus and finally went black.

**~FoM~**

Giovanni watched from the window as his love showed such incredible anger. He didn't think the delicate human capable of such an ugly emotion. His mother was a lucky woman to have him looking out for her wellbeing. "But," there was one thing that was bothering him, "why did your eyes glow red?"

And then that phony doctor had the audacity to sedate Delano. Anger coursed through his veins, but there was little he could do. The drug was already coursing through the boy's body and he was not ashamed to admit that the doctor was too powerful.

But why had Delano hissed? First the glowing eyes then the hissing like a pissed off kitty cat. It didn't make sense. The only creature Giovanni knew of that hissed like that was the female vampire. And Delano obviously was not a vampire, or female. No, Geo mused, thinking back to that night in the bathroom, _definitely_ not female.

Once more the fact that the boy was sick meant that his body was fighting the usually harmless effects of the mark. The process was okay, unless the person's body rejected the venom. Usually humans were not strong enough for this to happen. This kid was interesting.

Giovanni kept thinking of the strange boy all the way back to his house. He squeaked into the house right before dawn.

And , oh joy, none other than Chloe was waiting for him when he entered his home. She wasted no time in completely obliterating his personal space.

"For god's sake Chlo, can you at least wait until I have my coat off before you start breathing down my throat?" He griped irritably.

"You're not wearing a coat, dear brother," she replied snidely, crossing her arms.

"So I'm not," Geo said as if just realizing he, in fact, didn't have a coat on.

Chloe gave him a disbelieving look, "What has you so out of sorts, Geo?"

"My human, Chloe," Geo breathed raking a hand through his hair. "I'm reasonably sure he might not be… well, human."

"He's not? Then what the hell is he?" She asked, as if daring him to prove this as fact.

"I have absolutely no idea. But whatever he is, he's strong. He's fighting my mark." Giovanni said, worry evident in his voice.

His sister practically purred, "Oh my, that _is_ rather impressive."

"Chlo, what if he isn't marked? What if… what if he fights this and wins?" he cried, fear making his voice waver.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," she said trying her best to be reassuring.

"Thanks Chlo," Giovanni smiled in relief.

**~FoM~**

"Mrs. Marlo, there appears to be absolutely nothing wrong with your son," the doctor said curtly to Delano's mother.

"But… what about that nasty bruise?" How could there be nothing wrong with her son? She knew there was something wrong. He was acting so strange… and that bruise. There was no way she just imagined it.

"There was no bruise there. Your son is a fantastic faker, must have put it on with some makeup. Washed right off. Good day Ma'am." With that the doctor strode out of the house and drove off.

Dawn was swiftly approaching and Mrs. Marlo decided her child could stay in bed. He _was_ sick, doctor opinion or not, her child was going to stay in bed until this weird affliction blew over. She just hoped that it didn't get much worse, it pained her so to see the pain he tried to conceal when she was around him. She knew he did it so she didn't worry, but it only made her worry about him more.

**~FoM~**

I awoke feeling like a ton of bricks was dropped on my head then picked up and dropped again for good measure. I tried to remember what had happened but couldn't recall much after the doctor asked if my mom hit me. Just thinking that made anger swell up inside me again.

I looked down to my abdomen to see that vampire's mark. It was more intricate now. Almost looked like a wing was coming out of the center and a spiral around that. A bit unsettling was how I felt. It was as if a void was forming inside me. I wanted the vampire. I didn't even know the guy's name and I wanted him. Stalker tendencies be damned. God knows he's easy on the eyes. And I'm sure underneath the creepy exterior he's a great guy.

My stomach still ached terribly, but I also found that I felt more powerful, full of energy, than ever. It was like the mark had awakened some hidden part of me that had been buried deep inside. I know it sounds silly, but that's the only way I can think of to explain it.

And _Jesus_ , my back hurt. Upper back. The pain had started so slowly that I hadn't even realized it and over the course of a few days the pain just kept getting worse. I just tried ignoring it. Not really working too well. I reached a hand back and rubbed the sore areas a few seconds then tried again to push the pain to the back of my mind. Might have been a good thing to let the doctor know. Then again, judging by how _helpful_ he had been about the mark, it probably didn't matter all too much.

My mom came up to my room with food. "Delano, you're awake!" she cried happily.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

There was a dark look on her face and I knew I wasn't going to like her answer. "Three days."

Holy crap. I nodded my head. Didn't want her to know how much it bothered me that three days of my life were missing. She handed me the food and I began eating the delectable chicken noodle soup and buttered bread that she had lovingly made for me.

I laid and relaxed the whole day getting visits from my friends after school. There was only minor irritation from the mark and I found myself able to convince my friends that there was nothing serious wrong with me. I'd be coming back to school in no time. They left around nine. I went straight to bed. For some reason I have been exceedingly tired since getting the mark. It was almost as if it drained my energy.

**~FoM~**

Giovanni was getting restless. His love was still fighting the mark he'd given him. It wasn't healthy and he was starting to fear that the boy would be hurt. He remembered saying something to the boy, about Delano coming to _him_ , but he didn't think the stubborn child would ever do that. He _needed_ to see his precious flower. He'd have to go to the kid's room tonight and beg him to give him a chance. If he was lucky the boy would agree. If not, well, Geo had always been relatively charming, perhaps a wooing game would be in order. He certainly hoped not, he didn't know how long the boy had before he began to get too sick for trivial things like that.

**~FoM~**

It was a weird dream. I'm sure it's a dream. The vampire was there. He looked stricken with grief almost like he wanted to say something to whoever he was talking to. He was so worried that he didn't see the fiery red head standing directly inside the door he had just walked through. She wasted absolutely no time in popping the guy's space bubble.

"For god's sake Chlo, can you at least wait until I have my coat off before you start breathing down my throat?" He griped irritably. Clearly upset, but what was he upset about. I just didn't get it. And wait…

"You're not wearing a coat, dear brother," yeah she noticed it too. Ahh, so she's his sister. They looked nothing alike. Wonder where she got that red hair.

"So I'm not," the vampire said as if just realizing he, in fact, did not have a coat on. What could possibly have him so out of it that he'd not even realize that he had not coat?

Chlo gave him a disbelieving look, "What has you so out of sorts, Geo?"

"My human, Chloe," the vampire breathed raking a hand through his hair. He seemed to force all of the emotion he was feeling out on those simple words. Fear, grief, caring, adoration. Whoever this person was, they were obviously very special to him. I'd venture to say he loved this person. Lucky bastard, to be in love like that, well it's just beautiful, I guess. Yeah I know, my mushy side is showing, guess I've always been a bit hopeless in the romance department. "I'm reasonably sure he might not be… well, human."

"He's not? Then what the hell is he?" She asked, as if daring him to prove this as fact. I'd actually like to hear this too. I mean, I already know he's a little bit… out there you know with the drinking blood and all, but to admit it to a family member and have them not think him nuts… Maybe they're all crazy.

"I have absolutely no idea. But whatever he is, he's strong. He's fighting my mark," the vampire, said, worry evident in his voice. Wait, _mark_? Shit… unless he went along doing that to everyone… No way. _Jesus H. Christ_ is he really talking about me? No… I'm human. It must be someone else. Someone just as crazy as him? But if it wasn't…. if it really was me… he likes me. Quite a lot. I feel like I should be more upset about this, you know, having a crazy vampire wannabe pining on me, but... It's just the way that he looked when he talked about this person… if I had someone that could talk about me with such an honest expression on their face, well they'd be worth any... _oddities_ they might have.

I think I need to find this vampire. "Geo," I needed to find Geo.

**~FoM~**

Giovanni was perched outside his love's window waiting for the perfect time to make an entrance. He almost felt like giving up and going home, the child needed to sleep and he would feel horrible waking him up for his own selfish reasons. The kid was tossing and turning in his sleep, not from a nightmare, just seemed to be a restless sleeper. Giovanni was just about to turn around when he heard a breathy voice mutter his name.

The boy had said his name. How did he even know his name, unless... Oh the kid was dreaming about him. How cute. If that's what was going on inside that cutie's head he didn't feel quite as bad about waking him up. He silently opened the window, thank the heavens it was unlocked, and slipped into the kid's room.

Perching himself on top of the kid's work desk he got into his best cool stoic vampire pose and said lowly, "You called?"

The reaction was instantaneous. He shot out of bed, startled, ended up getting tangled in the sheets and landed with a heavy thunk on the floor. Geo dropped his stoic-ness and let out a booming laugh. Which was cut off abruptly by two hands plastered over his mouth. Delano was standing _very_ close, blue eyes meeting the other's unblinking.

"Shut up," he hissed, "Do you want my mom to come up here?"

Giovanni shook his head. And the boy slid his hands off of his mouth. "Good. Now why are you here?"

Ah, straight to the chase… Why wasn't he afraid anymore? Geo wondered if he had missed something. He looked at the boy and felt his heart clench painfully in his chest, the kid was beautiful, and he wasn't talking about outward appearance.

Delano had no doubt in his mind that the vampire had been talking about him in that dream, if the look on his face was anything to go by. But, he needed to hear it from the guy's lips. Needed this strange man to admit he had some feelings for him before he decided t dive headlong into something with this man.

The guy took in a deep breath, "I came here to apologize. For marking you the way I did. It was uncalled for and, and I was a bit too hasty." He looked away, pain clearly evident in his features. Delano realized the guy was here to practically bear his soul. _Great_ …

When Delano didn't explode the way Geo thought he would he quickly shot off more to his apology, "It's just that I lost control in that bathroom. So close to you. You're amazing and I've been dreaming about you for months, I feel like I know you so well. I couldn't let you go… I think I might lov- care for you a great deal," and wanted to shove his foot in his mouth. He almost told the boy he loved him. And he was sure that the kid wasn't ready to hear something like that yet. But hopefully… eventually he would be ready.

Delano rolled his eyes. This guy was stupid. He figured that was as close as the vampire was going to get to admitting he loved him. "Did you mean it?" he asked quietly.

The vampires face snapped to meet his so fast he probably got whiplash. "What?"

"What you said to your sister," the boy continued. At the confused look on Geo's face he explained further. "When you got back from somewhere she was in your house… and you had a conversation. About me. Did you mean what you said?"

So the boy had dreamed about him. He looked straight into the boy's eyes and said probably the most honest two words he's ever spoken in all his years alive. "Every word," his mouth suddenly felt dry. As he waited for the boy to say something. After all it's not every day you find out you're probably not human.

Delano just shook his head. Yes, the vampire had been very honest to his sister. He didn't think the vampire was right about him not being human, hell he didn't really believe the guy was actually a vampire, but he knew now that the guy did love him. And in time, maybe he'd be able to honestly say those words back to the man. Only time would tell.

He gently put his hands on the sides of Geo's face with a calculating expression. Standing on his toes, he closed the distance between them, locking their lips in a sweet kiss. The vampire groaned into the kiss and hesitated before wrapping his arms around Delano and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss into something more desperate. The boy pulled back, breathing heavy. "I'm willing to give this fucked up relationship a try, if you are." He said with the damnedest smirk Giovanni had ever seen.

The vampire was overcome with joy at hearing Delano say that. He had a chance. He wasn't going to cut off his head and stuff it with garlic. The kid was still close to him and he could feel his breath on his face when next he spoke. "I think you should leave for tonight. I'm going to convince my mom to let me go to school tomorrow. I need sleep."

Ah yes, Geo could see that his love needed sleep. He gave a quick nod and pecked the kid on the lips before making his way over to the windowsill. "I'll come back tomorrow," he promised and jumped out the window, more content than he had been in months.

Delano watched as the vampire walked away with a bounce in his step. "Idiot," he whispered fondly. He climbed into bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow would come and everything would go back to how it should be. Except now he had a vampire boyfriend to deal with… oh well, stranger things have happened.

**~FoM~**

I woke up feeling confused and a little out of place. Had last night really happened? Had I really become involved with that strange man?

There was a knock on my door. "Delano, how'er you feeling?" my mother asked as she slowly opened my door.

"Well enough to go to school," I decided.

After finally convincing her that I really would be okay to spend the day outside of the house I got ready for a day of school. I looked in the mirror quickly fixing my bed head and pulled up the bottom of my shirt to look at the mark. And grimaced. It looked bad. I'd have to get Geo to look at it. Bet now that he wasn't afraid of me rejecting him he'd be able to do something about it.

Normally I drove to school… Senior year and all, it was just easier and I didn't have to wake up early to catch the disgusting yellow bus. But for some reason, three guesses what it could be, my mom didn't want me driving yet. So I rode the bus. It was better than another day at home.

When I arrived at my locker Blake was there waiting for me. "So, how's it going?" she asked casually.

"Can't complain," I answered just as laid back.

I opened my locker and started piling my books up while listening to the _grand adventures_ Blake had planned for our group.

All of a sudden I felt the world spin before my eyes. I was somehow on the floor with a throbbing headache. Probably hit the locker door on the way down. "Oh my God, De! De, are you alright?" Blake yelled, clearly alarmed... wonder why.

"I'm…I'm…" nope not gonna work. I rescind my earlier statement, I definitely _can_ complain. Overcome with nausea, I puked right there in the hallway. I can complain big time.

I crawled away from the foul substance and leaned against some other poor sod's locker.

I heard Blake frantically say, "De, I'm getting the nurse. Don't move."

Where the hell would I even go? It hurt just sitting here no way did I want to move.

A couple of seconds later Blake was racing back to me practically dragging the nurse behind her. They helped me up from my comfortable spot on the ground and forced, I mean, _helped_ me walk to the nurses office where I was placed on one of those smelly plastic beds while the nurse called my mother. Who naturally took the passing out of her recently sick son rather well, as in I could hear her screaming into the phone well. She wasn't angry at the nurse just scared.

Then she was at the school and I was ushered home. And sent to bed again. I was forbidden from going to school for the rest of the week. Which was great, it's not like I was trying to graduate this year or anything, and yes, that _was_ sarcasm.

My mom stayed with me all that night there to offer me feeble attempts at relief whenever I doubled over in pain. My stomach had never hurt like this before. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out of me.

It had to be early in the morning when my mom left for the office. She had set some food next to me before she left. A nice gesture, but I knew there was no way I could keep food down in my current state. I felt like I was going to die. I wanted to die, the pain wouldn't stop.

At some point I fell asleep. It was night when I awoke.

Somehow, I got it in my head that if I could just find Geo, my pain would stop. He would fix me. I jumped out of bed and skulked my way out of the house, occasionally doubling over in pain. I don't know how, but I knew where to go. Knew where the vampire would be. I arrived at the edge of the forest on the east edge of town and slowly went in.

As I made my way further in I could hear voices all around me. Shouts of "Look at that beauty." Growls of "A _human_ in our forest!"

And then I heard the footsteps. Of course something would be following me. Why not? Well I'd show them, I decided to completely ignore them. Which apparently was _not_ a smart move. A steely grip was on my arm and it definitely had no intention of letting me go. I looked toward the person. Couldn't he see I was in pain? My stomach pain was nearly crippling.

"Where you going so all alone so late at night, precious?" the person hissed into my ear.

He licked the shell of my ear with his slimy tongue just as a gut wrenching bout of pain made me drop to my knees. He never let go of my arm and forced me quickly to my feet. It took all of my strength to keep my knees from buckling. More creatures were surrounding us. Probably wanted a free show. Sickos. I made a grimace, I wanted to vomit.

"Don't worry sweetie, we won't kill you. You're too beautiful," the being whispered comfortingly.

I wheezed out, "Aw… if you… if you keep spouting poetry… like that… you'll make me… make me blush."

He ran his cold finger from my chin to chest. "Feisty. I like that."

I was pushed roughly into the hands of another and they began to poke and prod me. Everyone seemed to be having a grand old time. I felt like I was going to die. Ripped clean in half from the inside out. I couldn't stop them, could barely lift my arms up, the pain was too much. I felt strangely helpless, but knew at the same time these guys wouldn't really do anything to me.

"Julius," I heard a familiar voice growl.

"Yes?" the man holding me asked innocently.

"Drop him."

The hands holding me up let go and my knees buckled. I landed in a heap on the ground clutching my stomach as it gave another spasm of pain. There was a gentle hand on my back and I was gathered into strong arms. A soft kiss was placed on my forehead as light as a butterfly's touch.

I heard a cough from behind us. "It appears you know this human," Julius said awkwardly.

This guy was a regular Sherlock Holmes. I rolled my eyes.

"I plan on making him my pet." Geo said. Wait, _pet_. I did not agree to that.

"You already marked him?"

"Yes I did."

"Your father won't be happy with this," ever feel like a third wheel in a conversation? Yep that's exactly how I feel now.

"I am aware of this," Geo said sternly. He picked me up fully and carried me toward a small cabin.

We went inside. There stood the fiery red head from my dreams with her… pet? He was clearly not human, or maybe just into cosplay. There were silver ears perched on the top of his head, cat or maybe even dog ears, that perfectly matched his strange hair.

The girl proceeded to drawl out a message that had clearly been rehearsed many times, "Brother, father says he's happy you found a pet, but is disgusted it's a human. Nevertheless, he wishes to speak to the pet intended." She said gazing right into my eyes.

Saying what she had to she left with her pet quick on her heels.

Geo looked at me, worry in his eyes. "I know you're in pain, but we can't keep my father waiting. I'll give you something to temporarily alleviate the pain. When you get back from my old man I'll make it so it doesn't hurt anymore." I felt immense relief and gratitude toward this man.

He rummaged around in a cabinet and produced a pill bottle. He produced two pills and handed them to me. I swallowed them dry. Ten minutes later and I could already feel the pain ebbing away thanks to the wonder-drug Geo had given me.

"Can you walk on your own now?" I nodded.

He led me to a large house. Why were all these houses out in the middle of nowhere and how did nobody know they were here? The woods aren't that big. Geo brought me inside and to a huge set of ornately decorated ebony doors. "Knock twice and enter. Wait for him to tell you to sit down. Don't speak unless he does first." I nodded feeling sick for an entirely different reason. "You'll do fine," he said with a reassuring smile on his face. "Come back to my cabin when you're through."

I did as instructed and entered the study. A man was there and with one glance I recognized him as that pompous doctor.

Geo had his eyes. That's why they had looked so familiar.

"Come, sit down, Delano," the man said motioning to a seat in front of his desk and looking like every cheesy mob movie's boss.

"So you're the _human_ Giovanni has been sneaking out to see. I must say it is a bit of a disappointment to see that _this_ is what he has chosen. I knew when I got that house call that Geo had done something rash. But why were you sick? That's not a normal reaction.

"I had hoped that my son would pick something non-human as his pet. Something strong, a harpy, djin, hell I even would have been happy with a troll. Instead he picked you." Gee I felt the love. "But I must admit," he leered at me looking me up and down, "My son does have good taste in men, at least when it comes to their appearance."

What a dirty bastard. If Geo hadn't told me to behave… actually I don't know why I'm behaving because honestly I don't care that Geo told me to behave… I'm going to pretend it's because my stomach's still a bit queasy. Yeah, that's it. I decided to silently glare at him in retaliation.

"And with this mark, you are his," his hand reached out and touched the part of my clothing covering the mark. I jerked back out of his reach, and hissed. Apparently it still hurts when people touch it. He looked at me bewildered, "still hissing, I see. You have my permission to become my son's pet, _if_ you are willing to become a werewolf. You may leave."

Wait… Don't I get a say in this? I was ushered to the door by some guy in a suit. Yeah totally a mob movie.

I made my way back to Geo's little cabin. We needed to have a talk about this pet business.

**~FoM~**

Darius sat at his desk raking his hands through his hair. That child was not normal. There was something so _wrong_ about him it almost frightened the vampire. He had felt it the first day he saw the boy sick in bed and now felt it again; power. There was immense power in that lithe form. And he had a feeling this power was growing. The kid was definitely more powerful than the last time they met. Almost as powerful as Darius himself.

**~FoM~**

I returned to Giovanni's cozy cabin to find him pacing nervously in the kitchen. His face lit up when he saw me enter. He ran up and embraced me.

"Not so fast, mister," I scolded, "we need to talk, now."

He sighed letting me go and took a seat at his kitchen table motioning for me to do the same. "I was afraid of this."

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "You don't want to go through with this, do you?" he accused going to the worst possible solution.

"No," I began slowly, "I don't want to be your pet."

"That… wait that's not what-

"I want to be your lover," I finished, blowing over him like he never even opened his mouth.

He whispered softly, "That's what I want too."

"Then why the pet thing?"

"It's just a formality, a stupid tradition that the vampires think _must_ happen. But I was going to suggest to you, if you still wanted to be with me, that I take my mark off of you. I think it's what's making you sick," he scooted closer to me waiting for an answer to his question.

I leaned closer, "It's not needed for the ceremony?"

"No they never look, will never know the mark's not there."

"Do it," I whispered.

He slowly pulled up my shirt and placed his fingers gently on top of the five original marks he had made. I expected pain the same pain that happened when everyone else touched it. Instead it almost tickled, there was a fluttering sensation, it wasn't exactly pleasant, but it didn't hurt. He breathed in deeply and slowly penetrated my flesh again. Closing his eyes he just sat there. I didn't know what was going on. His brow creased in concentration and I looked at the mark to see it disappearing. It literally looked like it was being sucked into his fingers.

A few minutes later and the mark was gone. He pulled his fingers out of me and bent down sealing my wound with his saliva. It looked like nothing had ever been there.

"Thank you." I said and meant it. The pain wasn't going to come back.

"I heard father gave the word for the ceremony to happen tomorrow."

My head snapped up, "So quickly?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal. As I said, just tradition. You go into a square where you are formally recognized as my… pet and then you're bitten, made to be a werewolf."

"I don't want to be a werewolf." I had never been so sure of anything in my whole entire life.

"I don't think it's going to work. You said you heard my conversation with Chole."

I nodded my head.

"If you're not human, the bite won't work. You won't be changed."

"What if I am human?" I asked softly.

"You're not," he said so sure of himself I could do nothing but gape.

"But how do you _know_?" I asked getting irritated,

"One, you're super strong. I found that out when you were sleeping. You have a monster grip. Two, you hiss when threatened, not exactly what most humans do as a first defense. Three…" he grabbed my arm and tugged me through his house.

"What the hell are you doing?" I was pushed into a bathroom and made to stand in front of the mirror. My eyes were glowing. Holy crap. They were _glowing_.

"Three, when you're pissed off, your eyes glow red."

I grabbed the sink with both hands. "Okay. Let's do this. Tomorrow."

He led me out of the room. "Let's get some sleep. Will you sleep with me?"

I began to protest.

"Just sleep, nothing else."

I nodded my head. We entered a room, his bedroom, and he motioned to his bed. I got in and felt my heart hammering in my chest. He got in on the other side and snuggled up close to my back. "Calm down. Your heart's beating a mile a minute," oh yeah, vampire. I don't know when I started believing that he actually was one. I chuckled at the way the world worked and found myself drifting to sleeps in the arms of this vampire.

Come on, flower, wake up," Giovanni nudged me gently. He gave me a look over and said. "You sleep so much yet you still look tired. Why?"

"It's been that way ever since you marked me," I whispered. Hopefully now that the mark was gone things would get better.

"Oh… Well, you need a bath, Delano," he said perkily, clearly a subject change or my name isn't Delano F. Enkeli. Which it is, by the way. He yanked me out of the bed and ripped my clothes off, taking me into a bathroom. I was then thrown into a tub of warm water.

Giovanni started washing me.

"Stop, stop, let me wash myself," I griped exasperatedly. I began trying to yank the sponge out of his hand. He managed to pull it out of my reach every time. Curse his vampiric speed.

"Nope!" he laughed clearly enjoying himself.

"Fine, then get in here," I shouted grabbing his arm and pulling him into the tub.

He entered the water with a huge splash and came up sputtering and gasping for air. "See what I mean about super strength?" he gasped.

I just laughed and splashed him.

We took turns… _washing_ each other and then got out to get ready for this big event. My pet ceremony. I wonder what they'd do if they knew it was fake. Probably make me into mince meat for Geo to eat.

"Your outfit's on the bed. Hurry up and change. We don't want to be late." Geo said and turned back into the bathroom to put on his own clothing.

I looked at the outfit on the bed and found my nose crinkling up in distaste. The outfit was just plain tacky. It consisted of a white sleeveless shirt with a black cross in the middle. The shirt had tails in the back like a tuxedo. There was a kind of shirt pant combo under that that was completely black. Shorts that were too short to be socially acceptable and a collar completed the gross ensemble. I couldn't bring myself to put the outfit on. It was clearly made for someone who wanted to get some, and wanted people to know they wanted some…

Geo came out of the bathroom dressed in a nice ordinary outfit. "Why aren't you dressed?"

I held up the outfit, "Really?"

He just gave me a shrug. "It's tradition."

"Fuck tradition," I spat. I really think my buttcheaks are going to hang out the bottom of those shorts.

He muttered something about what he'd really like to fuck. "Everyone that's a pet wears the same outfit to this thing."

"Everyone?" I asked skeptically.

"Everyone," he confirmed. "That's why it's so ugly, they were trying for gender neutral and failed, miserably."

I quickly shimmied my way into the stupid outfit.

Giovanni took my hand and walked me out of his room. Out of his cabin.

It was time for the ceremony.

We entered Giovanni's father's house and were met by some more of those goons that made me think of a mob movie. I gave a questioning look toward Geo.

"We're kept separated until after the ceremony when you're led back to my home." He explained gently.

Okay, he never said anything about me having to do this without his support. "You're not coming?" I asked worry coloring my expression.

"I can't," he pulled me into a hug. "You'll do great. And afterward we can have a celebration. Whatever my father says, don't take him too seriously. He's one for dramatics. This is your ceremony. They're waiting for you."

With a chaste kiss to my forehead Geo spun on his heels and left the house. I was left with all those wonderful smiling cronies his dad seemed so fond of. They led me to a massive hall completely filled with vampires and their… _pets_. I was ushered to a platform that was near the front of the room. I glanced around the room at the vampires. The lot of them looked, unfriendly to say the least. Scorn was evident on most faces, disgust and lust prominent on others. I wished Geo was here. Could really use a friendly presence right about now.

On either side of the platform were five people. One set of five were what I gathered as distinguished vampires. The other side their pets. Of the five vamps, I recognized three. Geo's dad was, of course there, but his sister Chloe and, friend (maybe), Julius were there as well. I was led center stage and told to stand there. Apparently that's really all that happened. I stood there. His dad said a few words and then I was made to not be human. Which I was hoping didn't happen. I'm quite fond of the way I am now, thank you very much, and Geo had assured me that I would be fine. I trusted him, for some strange reason.

I felt a presence directly behind me and a hand was placed not too gently on my shoulder. "As I'm sure you are all aware," boomed the authoritative voice of Geo's father, "we are here to welcome a new pet into our ranks." Here his grip tightened on my shoulder causing me to hiss in pain. His nails had definitely broken my skin. _Bastard_. "He is only _human_ ," said with a certain amount of disgust, "but that is all about to change," a maniacal laugh was inserted here. Geo was right; he really liked to ham up these _performances_. "To be my son's pet this feisty little devil has agreed to be turned into a werewolf," there was an amazed gasp from the crowd. I rolled my eyes. _Idiots_ , every single one of them. "So, without further ado, let's _kill_ the pretty little human, and unleash the monster inside."

Not gonna lie, my heart definitely skilled a beat at his words. There's something about the word kill that just sounds so bad, so final. My heart hammered wildly in my chest. "Not having second thoughts are you?" he whispered hissing like a snake.

I put on my best air of bravado and said with a voice full of confidence I in no way possessed, "Bring it on."

He motioned for one of the pets to come forward. Geo's father went to watch the show from his seat on the platform.

I recognized the person or werewolf actually, in front of me as Chloe's pet. He gingerly put his hands on my shoulders and leaned forward saying words meant for only my ears. "Sorry, for how much this will hurt." He guided me into a kneeling position and transformed. He stood before me proud and seemingly in charge. There was something graceful about this silver creature in front of me. He gave me a look with his intelligent eyes, clearly apologizing again, before opening his mouth and biting deeply into my left shoulder. I expected him to release me right away, but his jaw stayed clamped around my body.

I waited for the pain I was supposed to be feeling. Nothing came. I looked at the teeth imbedded deeply into my shoulder. Shouldn't this be hurting? Maybe, could he have meant emotional pain? I didn't think so. The way he said it seemed like he was talking about the kind of pain that left a physical mark. A pain that he knew to be very real because he had experienced it for himself. So why the hell didn't my arm hurt? I was beginning to worry at the lack of pretty much any feeling when I felt it. It was a tingling sensation. Almost like liquid was flowing from the werewolf's mouth into my shoulder. It was weird. Not painful.

Finally the wolf let go and just sat there watching. He cocked his head to the side, bewildered no doubt by my lack of any reaction. The whole hall was silent waiting with bated breath for something to happen.

What ended up happening was not what anyone expected. I doubled over grabbing my stomach. Not this crap again. Was Geo wrong? Is this what changing felt like? Judging by the outraged gasps and yells of surprise: no. I vomited all over the area in front of me.

There was something wrong. Something didn't happen the way it should. My breathing came in short jagged gasps. I began to sweat. I think I was panicking. But seriously could you blame me? Then the pain in my upper back that I had fought so hard to ignore was back with a vengeance. It felt like my flesh was ripping. Maybe it did. Specks of blood, my blood, flew everywhere. I screamed.

**~FoM~**

Darius watched from his seat in absolute fascination. Nothing like this had ever happened during a ceremony before. Sure there was the occasional non-human that was found out after being bitten but that was because nothing happened. This child looked like his body was fighting the werewolf's venom. And winning. A sickening smile slid its way onto his face. Maybe he had been too hasty to call this child human.

He watched as the kid was sick and found himself practically jumping for joy at what happened next. Ah; the beautiful sound of flesh ripping. Blood spurting everywhere. And then a stunned silence. His eyes snapped open in horror. _No wonder the kid is so strong_.

Protruding from the youth's back were two exquisitely bloody wings. The youth's eyes were brimming with unshed tears, from pain, and he passed out on the stage. The kid was an angel.

Everyone in the hall was on their feet trying to get a better look at the strange creature before them. Darius, acting quickly, rushed to the boy's side and gathered him up in his arms. He showed the kid to the crowd and thanked them for coming to the ceremony. He then calmly walked off the stage with the unconscious boy in his arms.

As he walked toward his destination Delano began to stir in his arms. The child was taken to his study and deposited in the same chair from his first encounter with the vampire. Darius looked to his little cronies and made a motion with his head. Translation: guard the door, let no one answer.

He sat behind his desk and fixed his fascinated gaze on the prized specimen that was currently glaring at him. "You are not human," he told the boy, as plainly as if he had made a comment on the weather. "You are radiant and strong. Something that must be tamed. And I am the perfect person to enforce such control."

**~FoM~**

Okay, worry about not being human later. This guy means business. "You can't control me," I spat vehemently. There was no doubt in my mind that my eyes were glowing a dangerous red. "You had your chance when you _examined_ me that day."

The bastard looked positively shocked by my venomous words but quickly hid his unguarded expression behind a positively disgusting grin. "True, that _was_ the most opportune time, but you are quite wrong," here he paused and licked his lips with his tongue. The move was probably meant to be seductive, but it was just so _wrong_. "I can control anyone."

" _You're_ the one that's wrong," I retorted. Good comeback Delano, I'd be quaking in my metaphorical boots if-

"ANGEL!" Jesus the bastard could yell when he wanted to. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he seethed.

Maybe, just _maybe_ I should think about laying off the talking back thing. Nahh. "Which one gets me away from you?" I winced at my words. They might get me smacked.

The guy lunged across his desk growling and scratched me across my cheek. Blood seeped from the shallow wound. The slice quickly healed itself and I wiped away the trail of blood. When he scratched me it hadn't even hurt. It was so weird, this lack of pain.

"I see your powers have all awakened," he mused.

I really would like to know the extent of my "powers" but there was no way I was going to ask _him_ what they were. So I just said, "Yes." Like I totally knew what was going on when in actuality I felt like everyone was pages ahead of me in this little story.

I don't know what I expected of him. Maybe to let me go back to his son. Maybe bash my head in after failing to wound me, but no, apparently he was still on the control thing.

"I know one thing that will still work on you," he grabbed my head and forcefully and stared into my eyes. The deer in the headlights feeling was back. Ok this was no fair. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. He licked the side of my face and laughed.  
"You're so compliant now." He whispered the next part into my ear, "I like that."

He threw me to the floor like I weighed absolutely nothing and then he was upon me. And I could do nothing to stop it. He placed sloppy kisses on my lips and then trailed his way down my neck. I liked it when Geo kissed me. This, this was _horrible_. And then there was something around my neck.

Cold.

Metal.

A collar.

He promptly kicked me in the ribs sending me flying. I landed on his floor in a heap. The spell of his eyes broken, I tried to scramble to my feet but he was there again. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to his level. "I'll show you who's in control," his ever present grin folded in on itself as he roughly forced my head to the side. Crap I knew exactly what was happening…

He absolutely tore into my neck. It was like he had never tasted blood before. He would bite and suck, bite, bite, grind his teeth into my flesh and suck some more. Thanks to my newfound strength, it didn't hurt too much, but I could feel myself getting weaker as he continued to suck more and more liquid from my veins. My legs buckled, and I would have fallen, if not for the _tender_ grip he had on my hair. I was dimly aware of my wings retreating back into my flesh. It felt… strange.

Too weak to move, I could lift no finger to save myself, to call for help, as he dragged me out of his house and threw me in front of his son's front door. And there I was stuck, on that front step, until Geo realized I was there, or I became strong enough to move on my own. I cried as I sat there. Not tears of sadness, no. Tears of absolute rage. I was angry at Geo's father for using me, making me feel worthless. Mad at Chole's pet for biting me and unleashing the powers I didn't even know I had. I was mad at Geo for not helping me, even though the more logical part of me was screaming that he didn't know something was even wrong. And most of all I was mad at myself. Why couldn't I have been strong enough to resist those stupid vampire eyes? Why was I still so weak even with all this new strength? Why didn't I know I wasn't a normal-

**~FoM~**

Giovanni opened the door wondering what could be taking so long. The ceremony was a quick thing and Delano should have been back ages ago. He smelled it before he thought to look down. Blood. Delano's blood. He remembered it from those few times he had made the boy bleed. It was a lovely smell, but it shouldn't have been where it was. He walked forward and nearly tripped on the prone figure on his doorstep. It was his love. He looked pale, sickly and was there a gleam of metal around his- It all made sense. "My father drank from you, didn't he?"

He realized the boy was crying hard and wanted nothing more than to comfort him. Kneeling down next to the poor kid he gingerly reached for the collar around his neck and attempted to crush it. To get it off his precious flower. Unfortunately, it wasn't coming off that easily.

Why would his father _do_ this? What could he possibly gain from a human? The man had obviously derailed. Making a quick decision he spoke to the boy. "Come, I can stay here no longer. I don't care if they track us down because of that _thing_. I'll stop every last one of them."

With that Giovanni picked up his flower and walked out beyond the thick canopy of the forest to a field where the protection from the sun was sparse which was something that greatly worried the vampire. They walked for a while enveloped in the protective darkness of night. Every once in a while they heard the howl of wolves on their trail.

The sun, all too soon, started sneaking its way into the sky. "We must find shelter now," Giovanni urged, eyes transfixed on the golden orb rising in the sky.

Delano looked around frantically. "We can take shelter under a tree? If light touches you I'll… I'll cover you somehow," he finished lamely. The yapping of those wolves was louder. They were coming closer.

Giovanni smiled sadly. He knew the kid meant well, but that wouldn't work and if he was out of commission that left Delano alone to fend against the wolves. He told the kid this and saw him visibly deflate. Giovanni sighed thinking fast he said, "But we still have at least 45 minutes before I'll start to fry. Let's just keep mov-

A wolf tackled him to the ground sending Delano flying from his arms. Apparently they were closer than Giovanni thought. The two of them were surrounded. Delano scrambled to his feet with an angry hiss and kicked at the wolf grounding Giovanni.

The vampire looked up in surprise. Where had such strength come from? The wolf went flying.

He grimaced as a particularly fearsome wolf latched onto Delano's neck. Would have helped him, if there weren't so many wolves trying to get a piece of him. Delano's countenance was etched with pain and anguish. Giovanni watched in morbid satisfaction as the collar clanked to the ground.

Unfortunately, that meant the wolf was now biting into flesh. Giovanni fought his way to Delano's side. Right as a wolf charged the boy he leapt in its path. He felt the ripping of his flesh as the wolf's claws dug into his stomach leaving a gaping wound.

Giovanni gasped and fell to the ground hands clutching the deep bloody area. He was in trouble. He hadn't had blood in a while. He felt something gurgling in his throat and coughed spitting up blood. Blood that he really needed to stay in his body.

"No, Giovanni!" Delano's screech filled the morning.

Geo tried vainly to clot the bleeding. It was useless.

Delano bent down beside him crying silent tears. _No, no. This cannot be happening_. He thought over and over again. A wolf nudged at the vampire's side and Delano screamed in rage. His wings burst from his back. " _Don't you touch him_ ," he hissed swatting the animal away.

Delano put his hands on either side of his love's head. "Geo, Geo. Hang on… You're gonna be alright. I'll keep you safe," he promised. He hoped it was a promise he could keep.

The vampire reached a hand up to his face not quite touching, and took in a deep gulp of air. There was a dreamy far off look on his face. "You're… an angel."

The boy just nodded his head. "Don't talk. Save your strength."

The gasps were becoming more frequent now. He knew he didn't have much time left. He had to make sure Delano was safe before… "Listen to me Delano," he wheezed urgently. More blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. At this rate he'd drown. "G-go home and… and forget... me. Hide your wings… live like… like you never… met me. Please… I lo-

And just like that the vampire stopped his struggling. Delano cried in anguish and clung to the body. Once he cried his fill he kissed Geo's forehead one last time and ran off through the woods, hopefully in the direction of home.

**~FoM~**

The werewolves watched the scene unfold, not really sure what to do.

They had intended to bring both of them back alive, and now the master's son was dying. The heard his sputter his last words to the angel and then watched it cried in despair over the death of his loved one. A few of them howled showing their respects for the fallen man.

Then the child took off through the woods retracting his wings as he blindly ran. They did not give chase. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Wiccan was the first to move and quickly shifted into his human form. He spoke with a cold fierceness the wolves had never heard from him, "Tell Darius his son is dead. I will take care of the body." All the wolves just continued to stare at him. "What are you waiting for? Go!" he swiped his arm in a long ark spurring the wolves into action.

Wiccan slowly walked up to the fallen vampire and crouched down next to him. He placed his ear to the man's chest. _Still beating_.

"Hey Wiccan," the man wheezed, "guess you and him… won't get to… know each… other after… all."

Geo laughed coughing up more blood in the process. The werewolf whined and howled in misery. This vampire. This vampire had been one of the only ones he had actually been able to call a friend. And there was no way in hell he was going to lose him without a fight.

He picked up the bloodied man and raced toward the place his mistress lived. She'd know what to do. She'd help him save her brother.

**~FoM~**

Mrs. Marlo was ecstatic when she got the phone call. They found her son. _Alive_. With the amount of time that had passed they had told her it was unlikely he'd be back. To prepare to say goodbye. But he had been found alive. Breathing. He was dirty and his clothes were covered in something that looked too much like blood for her liking. But he had absolutely no physical injuries.

None.

Anywhere.

And he was _alive_.

And that mark that had been there before he left, the one on his abdomen was gone too. It had completely disappeared. Her son actually looked _healthier_ since he got back from god-knows-where.

At least healthier on the outside. Ever since he came back there was something… off about him. She tried to get him to talk about it but his lips were sealed tight. Every time she even mentioned the place it was like a switch was pulled and he would clam up. It's not like she meant to pry, but she was worried.

The first week he was back he scarcely spoke a word. He resumed school, did all his responsibilities (homework, chores, etc.) but did little else. He wouldn't talk to his friends, or her. He wouldn't eat. And if the dark circles under his eyes were any indication, he wasn't sleeping much either.

As the second week came and went with similar behavior she realized she hadn't gotten he son back, not really. She wondered if he'd ever be the same as he was before the incident, whatever it was. Probably not. She'd be kidding herself to think that he would go unchanged after something like that. Whatever had happened it had turned him into a walking dead. But at least zombies made _some_ noise. It was killing her to live with him like this. Obviously she was grateful he was alive. But was _he_?

She doubted the answer would be yes. And that scared the hell out of her. She decided he needed to talk to someone, maybe a psychologist. She certainly wasn't helping him, as much as she wished she could. Maybe they could. Anything to have her happy-go-lucky son back.

He was laying face down on the couch when she found him. If she hadn't seen him in this position so many times in the past she'd think he was trying to smother himself. She wanted to tell him her decision as gently as possible.

"De?" she began quietly. He turned his head to the side to acknowledge her and she cringed. Those eyes. They were what bothered her the most. There was nothing there. They used to dance with mirth and happiness and now they were nothing but big expansive pools to see her own reflection. They were so empty she thought they might consume him swallowing absolutely everything that was left of her boy. "De… I think you need to talk to someone."

He hissed and she saw something that gave her hope. emotion on his face for the first time in ages. Even if it was anger, it was the most beautiful sight she'd seen in nearly three weeks.

"Don't give me that look mister. You do. I want you to get better. That's not gonna happen if you stay holed up in this place for the rest of your life. It's not healthy for you to keep all of what you went through bottled up. I wish you'd just tell me but… you seem to have some kind of aversion to that. So you should see a psychologist and _let them help you_. Whatever happened, I'm sure you'll be able to get over it in ti-

Her son shot off the couch. "Get over it!" he seethed. "I can't get over it."

Mrs. Marlo's mouth was slightly agape. She had gone three weeks without hearing that voice. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. This was good. He had said something about what had happened. Maybe, maybe he would confide in her after all. From the look on his face he was one step shy of breaking down or spilling his guts. And she'd be there to help him through whatever was to come.

"He's dead. He's dead and it's all my _fault_ ," he hit the couch for emphasis and wings burst from his back. They were beautiful. She hadn't seen wings like that in almost nineteen years. They really looked like her wings. The wings of his birth mother. She was hoping to avoid this talk. _Wanted_ to avoid it just a little longer. She should be comforting him on what he had just said, someone was dead. But she couldn't make her eyes leave those beautiful downy white wings. _Oh, hell._

"Uh… Delano. I think we need to have a little talk," his mother said eyes still riveted to the extra appendages he now possessed.

**~FoM~**

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since Gio… Giova… Giovann… _he_ died. And I still couldn't even _think_ his name. I felt like crap. A three week long hangover brought on by that… incident. And I looked like absolute hell. My eyes were sunken in and had dark circles under them. My cheeks, heck my whole face, no _body_ , looked like a corpse's. But I just couldn't bring myself to make an effort to care. I knew it was stupid, somewhere deep down inside. That he wouldn't want me to be doing this to myself if he were here but he _wasn't_. He couldn't make me stop doing what I was doing. A part of me hoped that maybe he wasn't dead, that he'd come here alive and gripe about me not taking care of myself. That he'd smile at me one more time… But that was impossible. I'd never see him again.

It was a Tuesday, I think, and I was laying on the couch, as per usual, when there was a knock on the door. My mom wasn't home from work yet, so they'd just have to wait out there or come back later. There was no way I was getting up, come hell or high water.

The knocking persisted for the better part of 40 minutes and my patience was running thin. I was trying to count the bumps on the popcorn ceiling and the knocking was messing up the pointless task.

_Oh my god. Make them shut up._

I slowly pushed myself off of the couch groaning as my bones creaked and cracked. I sounded like Rice Krispies. Once I was up I shuffled my way to the door acting every bit the 90 year old man I truly was, complete with scratching and coughing.

I opened the door.

And saw a wolf in human's clothing.

I growled. "Get the fuck away from me."

He cried, "wait," and stuck his hand in the door frame right as I slammed the door.

I'm ashamed to admit I got some sweet satisfaction out of causing him pain.

His next words made my heart leap up into my throat.

"He's alive."

I didn't need to ask who he was talking about. There was no doubt in my mind who he was talking about… but I was reluctant to believe him. Still I slowly opened the door and stepped aside to let the werewolf into my house. I hate to admit it but there was a simmering of hope in the pit of my stomach.

We walked in silence to the living room and sat down on the couch.

" _How?_ " I asked unable to hide that hope in my voice.

He took a breath, "I carried him from the- where it happened and nursed him back to health."

If he was better, "why isn't he here now?"

"It's not safe. His dad wants him dead. He can't move at night."

"Is there a way to get him here during the day?"

The wolf stared off into space for a few minutes and hesitantly said, "I _think_ so," with a stupid half smile on his face.

"Please. I have to see him. He'll be safe here. Please. I'll keep him safe," I begged sounding exceedingly desperate the longer I talked.

"Okay. I'll come by near enough to sunset. Hopefully it goes over without a hitch," if I had known it was going to be that easy I would have laid off the heavy groveling.

He got up and walked toward the door, me following like a puppy.

As he opened the door I looked at him questioningly, "What's your name again?"

"Wiccan."

I reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Wiccan," I whispered.

He nodded and left without another word.

Giovanni was _alive_. And I'd see him tonight.

I wanted to jump around like giddy schoolgirl. I could hardly sit still all day. I would get all fidgety and start pacing. And when my mom got home I practically jumped her at the door smiling loke a fool.

My mom just beamed, "Well, what's brought on this pleasant change?"

I hugged her tightly. Yeah, I was in a huggie mood. "He's alive." I said unable to keep the joy out of my voice.

"Who's alive?" she asked just as happily.

"Giovanni," I explained even though she had absolutely no clue who he was. "Oh and he's coming here today. He needs a place to stay for a couple of days. Can he stay here?" I asked at an exceptionally fast pace hoping to breeze over it like it was no big deal.

"O _kay_ ," she answered slowly.

"Thanks!" I was about ready to go in for another hug when there was a knock on the door. If this wasn't Geo, I was going to flip. There were a million flutterbies in my stomach waiting to buts through kicking and whinnying.

I opened the door to see Wiccan he just smiled and gestured to the thing with him. I burst out laughing and pulled it inside. It was a person, I think, somewhere in there, covered head to toe in those big black garbage bags. I said thank you to Wiccan and motioned for him to come in. He just shook his head closing my front door.

My mom gave me a questioning look and I just rolled my eyes, laughing as I began to pull garbage bags off the blob in front of me.

When the last was removed there was an indignant squawk of, "Jesus, I thought I'd never get out of there."

Then I jumped him. Not caring in the slightest that my mom was in the room.

We broke apart and he looked at me fondly. "Wow," he breathed.

I hugged him, nuzzling his neck and whispered, "I missed you."

My mom cleared her throat awkwardly and I turned around to face her. Geo's hands snaked around my waist pulling me close. Her eyes got as wide as dinner plates.

This would be a fun introduction. "Oh, mom, this is Giovanni, my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yep, he's a vampire," I added cheerfully.

"A vuh-vuh…

There was a light thud. Yeah… She fainted.

Geo fought back a smile. "You're positively _evil_. I like that."

I shivered, his words running over me like silk, although I had never gotten quite as much of a _physical_ reaction from silk. "She'll get over it," I said matter-of-factly. She raised me knowing I was an angel. Finding out my boyfriend was a vampire would be a walk in the park, after sunset, of course.

He laughed, a deep seductive thing that sent a thrill through me and pulled me into a kiss. It was all tenderness. A soft caress, barely touching. A promise.

But I wanted more. _Needed_ more. I quickly deepened it. Pulled him close to me. I wanted _friction_. I felt him smirk and he pulled away. I gave him a look that said we'd better be going to my bedroom in the very near future and he just quirked his brow at me.

"We better go to your room and take care of _that_ ," he smirked looking down to my screamingly obvious reaction.

"Shut up," I hissed embarrassed, but in total agreement with what he suggested.

At this time I'd like to point out that I can read thoughts now on contact. It's a nifty little ability that's currently allowing me to see that he want nothing more than to pin me down and plough my as- uh... _make love_ to me big time. There was only one thought keeping him from acting on his urges. "Oh and I've been 18 for _months,"_ I confirmed. He visibly relaxed and gave me a look that was something between "you caught me" and "thank god."

I made to lead the way up to my room but was stopped once again by Geo. He put his head in the crook of my neck and for a brief second I thought he was going to bite me. But all he did was inhale my scent, simply holding me. It was sweet.

Not wanting to ruin the atmosphere, but feeling like words were necessary I whispered, "I love you." The answer back was so beautiful and sincere.

"And I you, oh flower of mine."


End file.
